


sweet release

by penguinberryfest



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Baking, Chocolate, Chocolate-ing??, Dialogue Heavy, Fluff, Idiots in Love, M/M, Mutual Pining, Not Beta Read, Romance, We Die Like Men, chocolate shop!au
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-26
Updated: 2019-07-26
Packaged: 2020-07-08 16:55:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19872946
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penguinberryfest/pseuds/penguinberryfest
Summary: Baekhyun works part-time in one of the biggest chocolate shops without a knowledge of chocolate. His customer, Kyungsoo, likes to test his knowledge of chocolate and their uses. Add in some random facts every time he visits and it's bound to have some feelings attached along the way.





	sweet release

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iexoeris](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iexoeris/gifts).



> **Prompt: PB58** \- Baekhyun works partime in one of the biggest chocolate shops without a knowledge of chocolate. His customer, Kyungsoo likes to test his knowledge of chocolates and their uses and some random facts every time he visits.    
>  **Disclaimer: penguin berry fest does not own exo and/or any characters that are mentioned in the stories.** their appearance in these fics do not represent them in real life. **we are also NOT the writers or authors of said fics.** authors will be tagged after reveals unless they wish to remain anonymous.
> 
> Hey, everyone! As you all know, this is a gift to the prompter who sent the most prompts! As thanks, a mod chose one prompt and this is the result!
> 
> I don't really know what happened with this but I hope you enjoy! Especially to the prompter. I hope I gave your prompt justice and what you imagined. This is also not beta-read so please forgive the grammar mistakes/typos.
> 
> Also! Just a disclaimer, I don't know anything about chocolate, (just that it's sweet) how it's made, or just anything about chocolate, really, so feel free to correct me! I'll link all the recipes and other things at the ending note.

Kyungsoo always buys the best quality chocolate. All his tools, ingredients, even the towelettes in his kitchen– everything should be of great quality. That’s why he also makes sure that the store he’s buying his things are also of quality. He takes pride in making sure that the store he chose is superior to all the others concerning all things chocolate. That is why he’s appalled to know that his current choice of store doesn’t have the brand of cacao butter that he’s using. He made a request but the fact that they don’t have it in store is a big no-no.

Not that he’s saying he’s not satisfied with his current choice of store‒he is‒but there is a shop a few blocks from his apartment, the shop being one of the biggest chains in the country. He firmly believes that not all big names produce the best quality products. He would gladly settle for indie shops that cater products that he likes rather than a big name shop that disappoints.

Kyungsoo just hopes that this store comes through because he really needs that cacao butter. He sighed deeply and his face scrunched up as he remembered the lack of that particular brand in his former go-to store.

As it was, walking the three blocks from his apartment to the shop was worth it when he saw the displays through the glass. He could even recognize the brands he uses and even the same kind of his grinder.

A mistake. That’s what Kyungsoo thought as he surveyed the products behind the glass. His decision to ignore this particular shop for  _ months _ because of its big name was a mistake. His own belief brought his demise. 

He can’t keep the grin off his face as he hurriedly entered the shop‒ _ really, he should stop calling the shop “shop” from now on _ ‒the smell of chocolate permeating in the air.

“Good morning, sir! Welcome to Sweet Release, where you can find the sweet release of everyday life and forget all the stress you have behind.” Kyungsoo was startled by the energetic greeting of the employee. The lavender hair making him do a double-take.

_ What kind of slogan was that? _

“Good morning to you, too” He replied with a tentative smile.

Looking around the shop, he noticed that there are only a few people inside; mostly parents with their kids looking for a treat.

The ambiance of the place makes him giddy. The warm tones of the light, the browns of the shelves, and the quiet but continuous chatter from the children takes him back to the times when he was a young boy dragging his parents to the nearest chocolate shop to earn his reward for all the high marks he got on his tests.

He took a deep exhale and walked towards the different sacks of cacao beans. Reaching a hand out, he started checking for the best beans he could find. Once he decided for the kind that he deemed best, he took out a paper bag and scooped out the beans. Weighing and sticking the price tag onto the paper bag only took about a minute. 

Turning around to pay, he can’t help but notice that he’s all alone inside the shop, aside from the cashier. He smiled at the man and started walking towards the counter. 

“Is that all, sir?” The employee asked with a tilt to his head. Kyungsoo nodded and put down the bag, taking out his wallet to pay the man.

“Are you the only employee in this branch?” Kyungsoo can’t help but let out a little snort at the shocked expression of the man _ – Baekhyun, it says on his name tag. _

He watched as the man spluttered around his words but settled down on just ducking his head making him miss the small smile that blossomed on the other’s face.

“Uh. No? I’m only a part-timer here so I don’t really know much about what goes around. I do have a manager so…” 

“Right. Your brands here are all top-notch. I’m actually a little surprised. My go-to store doesn’t have these much around and I still need to make requests so that’s a good thing.” 

“Thank you? I’m sorry, sir. I honestly don’t know much about chocolate.” A sheepish grin made its way to his face.

Kyungsoo cleared his throat suddenly and with a raised brow, asked, “But you work in a chocolate shop? And you can call me Kyungsoo.”

“Well, I  _ am  _ only a part-timer. Blame management? They’re the ones who hired me,  _ sir. _ ” This made the man raise his brow more, if that’s even possible. The playful tone not lost to him and a bright smile visible on the other’s face.

“Huh. Then I guess I’ll see to it that you learn something about chocolate.” Kyungsoo still doesn’t know why that sentence came out of his mouth. He can blame it on the ridiculous‒but arguably cute‒hair, the enthusiastic smile, or the charming way he talks, one can only guess.

Baekhyun looked at him incredulously and just started to ring all his items. Kyungsoo chuckled at this, making the other raise his head from the register.

“What? I’m serious. Everytime I buy something, I’ll make sure to bring along a few facts about chocolate.” Baekhyun nodded his head in consideration and handed out the bags to the man, Kyungsoo reaching out to take it.

“Does this mean that you’ll change from your usual store to ours?” He leaned forward and put his hands under his chin, his eyes staring right at Kyungsoo.

“Yes,” he shrugged, “it won’t hurt and I’m not that attached to the other store, anyway.” He can already see the way Baekhyun straightened his back in joy and the way his eyes started to glint the light in the store.

“Great! More customers for us. Oh! And this also means that I’m doing my job right, right?,” he looked over at Kyungsoo for some kind of approval, “even if I have no knowledge about chocolate, my charms reeled you in.” 

Kyungsoo can’t help but to shake his head with the way Baekhyun nodded to himself with his arms crossed over his chest and huffed as if convincing himself that he did, in fact, do a great job.

_ That’s trouble right there, Soo _

“Alright, alright. Here,” he dug through his wallet and gave his debit card, “wire it to current.” While Baekhyun was finishing his payment after typing up his PIN, silence reigned over the room. The sounds from the register and the air conditioning being the only ones they can hear.

It comforts Kyungsoo. He almost forgot the atmosphere that he felt when he first entered the shop. He breathed in, wanting to smell the aroma of chocolate and wood and hints of‒ is that strawberry?

He scrunched his forehead and in an attempt to figure out where the smell emanated, he inhaled. With slowly widening eyes, he realized where it came from‒ _ of course he smells like strawberries. _

“All done. Here’s your card and receipt,” he gave Kyungsoo a smile, “thank you for the purchase and have a good day, sir!”

“I told you to call me Kyungsoo,” he sighed but still returned the smile, “thanks, too.” He raised the bags to signal his goodbye and walked out of the shop, the wide grin and giddy feeling not leaving his person.

_ A good purchase indeed. _

* * *

Baekhyun was at a loss for words to put it lightly. He took this job to make money and not friends, let alone handsome and cute friends. He expected children with their parents or middle- aged people to wander the shop, not a man with a shaved head who has an extensive knowledge of chocolate based on how he talked. A man that surprisingly pulled of the shaved head look. 

He shook his head in disbelief. He can’t even focus on his work properly‒not that there are customers at the moment‒but his mind keeps coming back to the man with his simple black shirt and black jeans, the glasses on his face that makes him wonder if it’s for fashion or if he really needs it. The way he seems so quiet and aloof yet when given the chance, immediately offered to tell him more about chocolate when that’s supposed to be his job.  _ Ignoring the fact that it’s the management’s decision to hire him, it’s not like he lied on his resume. He still blames them for that. _

Kyungsoo was a breath of fresh air amidst all the rush in his life. Baekhyun cannot believe that within that short period of time he took an interest in the man.

Baekhyun surely looks forward to the other’s‒ _ Kyungsoo’s _ ‒ next visit. 

* * *

Days passed when Kyungsoo visited the shop again. The ambiance is still the same as when he first came into the shop. The shop is quite crowded today and Baekhyun didn’t notice Kyungsoo come in at first, not until he heard his voice.

“Did you know that chocolate came from trees? I hope you do. That’s like the basics.” Baekhyun swore that he almost broke his neck by how fast he turned his head. 

He was greeted by a sweet smile.

Baekhyun fumbled for a reply, “No? I mean, yes! Of course I do” He doesn’t.

_ Goddamnit Byun. What’s happening to you? _

Baekhyun can’t help the little voice inside his head. He usually isn’t like this. He’s witty, funny, flirty, and most definitely do not fumble for his words. The effect that this man has on him is truly laughable. Within mere minutes, he’s gone. 

The encounter from the first time they met never left him. Plaguing him every second of the day. Perking up whenever the bell rung, hoping that it was the man and slumping in defeat when it’s just a mother and her kids. Hoping that every next bell Kyungsoo will appear. 

“That really doesn’t sound believable. Well, anyway, I see the shop is doing well.” Kyungsoo scanned the crowded place. His eyes catching sight of a bag of dark chocolate that will go well with the parfait that he’s about to make. 

“Hmm? Oh yeah. It’s been like this since yesterday. It’s the weekend so I prepared myself well.” He stepped out of the register and went closer to the other man, arranging the products within his reach to guise his desire to be near the other.

“You really should hire more people.” Kyungsoo took the chocolate from Baekhyun’s hand while he’s ‘fixing’ up the shelves. This made the employee roll his eyes and swat Kyungsoo’s hands.

“I know. I know. Already took this issue up to my boss, we just need people who would actually apply for the job.” He swiped another chocolate‒the dark one this time‒from Baekhyun and put it in his basket.

Baekhyun raised his brows as if to say,  _ really _ ? Kyungsoo just shrugged in return and went back to browsing the shop for more.

Since he already started it, he decided to just actually clean the shelves around the shop and to assist the customers when he’s needed. Going back and forth to the counter when a customer is finished shopping and helping with whatever a customer needs.

He’s currently talking to a mother that’s asking about what kind of chocolate would be best for her children. And really, he’s trying to help as much as he can. Deciding what kids would like is pretty easy, right? Everyone loves chocolate. What he didn’t expect was the wide range of chocolate that the shop has.

He’s evading the question like a pro, delving into other topics without the mother realizing that he still hasn’t answered the question yet. 

_ What even is ruby chocolate? Quasi chocolate? Is dark chocolate good for kids? That’s what Kyungsoo took earlier, it must be good. _

His mind was struggling to find an answer when he was brought out of his misery in the form of Kyungsoo.

“I think milk chocolate would be loved by your children, ma’am.” He gave the woman a small smile.

“Oh! Really? I’d like to get different kinds to get each of them but then they’d get jealous of each other and try to steal a bite or two from the others’ chocolate that will then result in a fight.” She sighed and a frown appeared on her forehead.

“I guess I could just give them the same kind then,” she turned to face Baekhyun, “so milk chocolate is the best one?” He fought the urge to look at Kyungsoo for confirmation and immediately replied.

“Yes, ma’am. The best for your kids.” The awkward chuckle that came out from him made him cringe and he received a stifled laugh from Kyungsoo. 

He narrowed his eyes on the man as a sign of warning but he can’t help the warm feeling that spread throughout him when he saw the way the other’s eyes crinkled in joy and the way his body practically vibrated with the laughter he’s trying to contain.

“I’d like to get three of those, please.” Baekhyun took three and briskly made his way to the counter, trying not to let anyone see his face. He’s sure that a blush was currently making its way to his face.

The woman and Kyungsoo followed him. Kyungsoo only having four bags of chocolate. The woman paid for her items, took her bags, and thanked Baekhyun and Kyungsoo before leaving the store.

Baekhyun faced Kyungsoo and rolled his eyes when he saw the smug look the other has on his face. He tapped Kyungsoo’s cheek which earned him a confused look.

“Thanks for the help and swipe that smug look from your face. There are too many kinds of chocolate my head hurts.” He held his head in his hands in exaggeration. This made Kyungsoo return another eye roll. 

“Don’t you have customers to tend to?” He asked and gestured one arm to the part of the shop where customers are.

“Aren’t you a customer, too? I’m helping you.” 

“You don’t even have anything to help with. I’m fine.” 

“Then why did you follow us? To just stare? What about that four bags you have there?” Baekhyun pursed his lips towards the bags in Kyungsoo’s arms.

“That’s,” he paused as if he’s lost for words , “that’s actually a fair question. I actually don’t know. Maybe my instincts told me to make sure that you didn’t mess up.” He waggled his eyebrows to tease Baekhyun further. Said man just gave an affronted gasp.

“Okay, fine. If that’s what you want.” Baekhyun huffed and marched to the crowded part of the shop to continue with helping the customers.

Kyungsoo watched, amused when Baekhyun almost bumped to a customer and profusely apologized. He just snickered and continued shopping for the parfait he’s planning to make.

Once done, he took all his items and went to the counter. It’s only them a few customers left in the store. Baekhyun was already there, waiting for the next customer to finish their purchase.

“So now you’re done.” Baekhyun rolled his eyes playfully at the man.

“Yes, that’s right. I’m done.” He just gave the employee and wide toothed grin to rile him further.

“Ugh, stop already. I’ll ring these up so you can skedaddle.” Kyungsoo chuckled and handed the items. Baekhyun rung them up, packed them, and gave them back to Kyungsoo.

“Now, that was easy right? No need for witty remarks.” The patron teased with a smirk. Baekhyun gave another eye roll and just repeated the same goodbye message he gives Kyungsoo after every visit.

“Well, goodbye then and thank you for the purchase, good sir!”

* * *

From their second encounter, everything just flowed together smoothly. It seemed as if they were long-time friends. Everything clicked between the two. Whenever Kyungsoo is in the shop, laughter would be heard throughout the shop without fail. Everyone can see the joy radiating in the shop whenever those two are together.

Even other patrons of the shop took notice of Kyungsoo. Noting how close the two are. Some even dared to ask Baekhyun if the two of them are together after Kyungsoo leaves with an abundant purchase and everytime Baekhyun just denies it and blushes. They were not convinced.

Kyungsoo’s first visit to the shop was weeks ago but it felt like it went by too fast for both men. Kyungsoo’s regular visits became the norm for Baekhyun. He can remember the particular brands that the other favors by how frequent he’s in the shop. He even remembers all the information that the man religiously gives him whenever he visits, the promise not forgotten. It helps him with his work so he thanks Kyungsoo for that.

He recalled the first time he was truly scandalized by one of the facts that the other presented.

_ “If you’d ask me, white chocolate might be my favorite kind of chocolate.” Kyungsoo snorted that made Baekhyun roll his eyes. _

_ “Yeah, okay. No need to rub it in my face that out of all kinds of chocolate that’s what I chose. Well. it’s not my fault that I have limited knowledge about them, okay?” He saw the way the other disagreed by moving his head. _

_ “No, no. That’s not it,” Baekhyun recognized the suppressed smile that’s starting to bloom on the man’s face, the fondness radiating from him that makes Baekhyun shudder, “here’s your fact of the day: white chocolate technically isn’t even chocolate. It’s made out of cocoa butter and yeah, it’s from the cocoa bean which makes chocolate but it’s not ‘real’ chocolate per se.” _

_ Kyungsoo just laughed at the scandalized look that Baekhyun gave him. The wide eyes and the gaping mouth twisted in distaste as if he tasted a whole bar of bitter chocolate. _

_ “So, you’re telling me that my favorite kind of chocolate isn’t even chocolate?!,” Kyungsoo nodded with a hand on is mouth as he started to calm his laughter, “what in the ever loving heck?!” _

_ The patron almost melted with the other’s choice of words and the way he flailed his hands while ranting about white chocolate not being a chocolate and why it’s called white chocolate in the first place if it’s not chocolate. There’s just too much of the word chocolate in Baekhyun’s rant. _

_ Kyungsoo can hear some snickers from around the shop when they hear parts of Baekhyun’s rant. He just ignores it in favor of paying close attention to the man. How Baekhyun pouts everytime he speaks just made him feel a warm feeling spread through him, his heart aching in his chest.  _

_ Kyungsoo just wants to pocket Baekhyun and keep him forever. Fondness pours out all over him that he wonders how the other doesn’t take notice. _

_ Baekhyun sighed and slumped his shoulders, “You need to stop bringing sad facts,  _ sir. _ The employee, which is me, has a frail heart.”  _

_ Baekhyun watched as Kyungsoo just nodded and softly chuckled. _

He was currently closing shop and he can’t help the grin that’s threatening to escape when he reminisced all times they were together. The way they just blend well together with their quips and witty replies. 

Really, the amount of eye rolls and sighs that was accumulated in all their talks was staggering and can last a lifetime. 

The random facts that Kyungsoo tells Baekhyun even come useful sometimes in random instances. Just like that one time where the man said that a single strand of spaghetti is called a spaghetto or that when a polar bear and grizzly bear mated, their off-spring would be called a ‘pizzly bear’. That one made Baekhyun chortle so hard he almost choked on his own spit. 

_ “Poor bear. Seriously? ‘Pizzly’?” Baekhyun asked after laughing, wiping away tears from his eyes. _

_ Kyungsoo only shrugged and admired the way Baekhyun giggled the aftershocks, still thinking about the poor pizzly bear. _

Baekhyun sighed contentedly and locked the door of the shop. He tucked his jacket and nuzzled the jacket’s hood to fight the cold air of the night.

While walking, he wonders if Kyungsoo noticed the same things that the other patrons noticed. Can he feel the way the atmosphere in the shop brightens whenever he enters it? The way Baekhyun’s demeanor changes when he sees Kyungsoo.

Baekhyun shook himself out of his stupor and focused on going back home. He can’t wait for the next time Kyungsoo visits. His excitement barely contained.

* * *

  
  


“So what random fact do you have for me today, oh my sweet sir? Perhaps add in a little quiz too, no?” Baekhyun greeted as he heard the familiar ding of the door opening, seeing the shaved, round head of his  _ favorite  _ customer. 

With a sigh Kyungsoo shook his head, “You didn’t even know that chocolate came from trees. How would you even survive a ‘little quiz’?” He wandered around the shop, checking different kinds of chocolate and cocoa powder.

“Okay, do not- and I mean never- quote me on that. All my life I thought chocolate was all artificial flavoring. You know, like those strawberry flavored thingies that doesn’t taste like strawberries at all. Or those banana thingies that  _ definitely  _ doesn’t taste like bananas”

Kyungsoo popped his head behind from one of the shelves. His brow raised and with an amused tint glazing his eyes.

“You were working in the shop for months before I told you that it grows on trees. What did you think those seeds were?” Amusement lingered in his voice. Lips quirking slightly and eyes lighting up. 

_ Beautiful.  _

The lavender haired boy hid his head and reddened.

In a soft voice he said, “Coffee…” Laughter was heard throughout the shop. The sound of delight reaching every corner of the store. The echoes bouncing off the nearly empty room. It’s a good thing that there’s only the two of them inside. 

With the sky turning a bright orange and the lovely shade of pink and red mixing in, the shop is near closing time. After all, the only thing stopping Baekhyun from closing shop is the boy that’s with him. 

Waiting for Kyungsoo to go through that door with that familiar ding is the highlight of his day. The trademark shaved head making its way inside the shop. The way every greeting is a question about chocolates, sometimes just a random fact. The way Baekhyun is accustomed to greet back with his own witty remark, his face very much a canvas that is filled with happiness and joy.

With a roll of his eyes, he replied, “No need to laugh, my dearest sir. Chocolate and coffee both starts with a ‘C’. Both are also brown in color. I have all the correlation. The  _ right _ correlation as a matter of fact. And with all that information, I therefore concluded that it is possible to have coffee in a chocolate shop.” As an end to his ‘speech’, he bowed his head with one arm on his stomach and another on his back.

Kyungsoo just shook his head with a grin. His amusement shining through disbelief.

“Fair enough. I could see why you’d think that. It’s actually quite common for people to think that coffee and chocolate came from the same thing,” he shrugged and crossed his arms as if in thought, “in fact, that’s going to be your random fact for today.” Baekhyun just smiled fondly at the man. The passion that Kyungsoo pours into his love for chocolates makes Baekhyun beam like a love-sick puppy. Although the only difference there is that he’s a human, not a puppy.

_ Goddamn, I am doomed.  _ Exclaimed the boy in his mind. The pining has been going on now for  _ weeks _ . He doesn’t even know when it happened, just that it happened.

The door dinged open, gaining the attention of the two. Baekhyun fixed his work apron and smiled towards the new customer.

“Good evening, sir. What can I help you with?” He can hear the slight snicker of Kyungsoo by the shelves. He faced him and made sure he got a good look at the obnoxious way he rolled his eyes. 

Facing the customer again, he noted the slightly higher-than-normal cheekbones this man has. In his arms, a manila envelope and umbrella. The man smiled at him, his lips curling.  _ Huh. _

“Are you accepting new applicants? I’m looking for any kinda work. I don’t really mind what. I can do almost anything!” Baekhyun nodded slowly, he noticed Kyungsoo walking towards them, arms full of things he doesn’t even know the names of.

“Well, we are lacking in employees, especially on weekends. Although it really isn’t that big of an issue because it’s not that crowded here on weekdays. Do you have your resume? I can give it up to management then they’ll contact you.” He explained while Kyungsoo is putting all his items onto the counter. The new guy eyeing all the things he brought up, eyes slightly widening. He can’t really blame him though, it was an abundant purchase. He’s used to it.

“That’s great! I’ll be leaving this then,” he moved his eyes away from the items and grinned–his lips doing that curl again–then gave the envelope to the employee, “have a nice night and a big thanks!”

He waved while walking away, leaving the two to their own once again. Baekhyun tucked the envelope under his arm and started ringing up Kyungsoo’s items.

“Shouldn’t you keep that away first before ringing these up?” 

“Nope,” he popped the ‘p’, “I’m closing shop up, anyways, after this.” He looked up for a second and suddenly leaned away. Kyungsoo’s brow furrowed.

“Something wrong?” Concern laced his voice.

_ Too close. _

“N-nope! Nothing. Ha ha. What are you talking about?”  _ His eyes.  _ They were hypnotizing, round in a way that’s like an owl’s but that’s unfair to compare to the sheer beauty of the man’s. 

With dusk settling behind Kyungsoo, it accentuated him. His eyes catching the last specks of sunlight. Reds, pinks, purples, oranges–colors complementing each other with the chocolate brown of Kyungsoo’s. It was breathtaking–the way his brows tightened in concern. The slight pout of his lips. The way his nose scrunched along with his brows.

“Yeah. Okay. Whatever you say. How much is it?” He replied, reaching out to get his wallet.

Baekhyun shook himself out of his daydream and looked at the monitor to check the total. Eyes widening, he looked at Kyungsoo then back at the monitor then at Kyungsoo then back again at the monitor then at—

“Can you stop that? How much is it then?” Kyungsoo started taking out paper bills.

“Are you serious right now?,” exclaimed Baekhyun, his voice a tiny bit higher than normal, “just how rich are you?” He received an eye roll instead of an answer.

“No, I’m dead serious. You haven’t spent this much money on your past visits. Any occasion?” Baekhyun noticed the way he froze up, he was about to question it when suddenly Kyungsoo sighed and just took a look at the monitor, turning his body in an awkward angle. Baekhyun moved away and started putting the items in a bag.

“Parents’ anniversary. Made me their personal chocolatier,” he shrugged, “I don’t really mind and I also need to restock so...” Baekhyun hummed and gave the bag to the man.

“Ooh, happy anniversary to them. What’re you gonna make?” Kyungsoo reached for the bag and paid for the items.

“A cookie cream puff and a lingots au chocolat. Maybe I could add a ganache too…” Baekhyun watched as the man trailed off, thoughts lingering about a new recipe he could make. He can’t help but smile.

“I won’t even pretend to know what those things are. I just know that it’s made out of chocolate.” 

“Heh, I really wouldn’t expect much from someone who  _ works _ in a chocolate shop and thought that those were coffee beans instead of cacao beans.” The lavender-haired boy clutched his chest in fake- pain and made offended noises which made the customer roll his eyes, mirth visible.

“Ah! I’m hurt. The audacity, really! I already explained myself, what more could you want?” He exclaimed with a hand on his chest and a pout marring his face.

“Okay, okay. You had your fun. You still need to close shop and I still need to buy some ingredients so I’ll get going now.” 

“Right. Okay then. Thank you for the purchase and have a good evening, sir!” Baekhyun chuckled with a salute. The reply coming up to him automatically with all the times he did it without fail.

Kyungsoo just sighed, amusement, disbelief, and fondness mixing and waved his goodbye. The ringing of the bell signalled his departure.

The man sighed and slumped onto the counter with his hands cradling his head. He needs to put an end to this pining thing he got going on. He needs to let out all the pent up feelings he has for this man. He’s tired of bottling all these up.

He wants to hold Kyungsoo’s hands. To embrace him whenever he wants. To kiss him without inhibition. To always be with him to be the cause of his precious smile that makes his lips form a shape of a heart.

He wasn’t that stupid and dense to not notice the way Kyungsoo acts around him. He may be a flumbing mess around him but he can see how Kyungsoo smiles at him, the kind of smile that’s reserved for people you like, the kind of smile that he himself gives Kyungsoo.

But first, he needs to know how. He sighed but immediately shook himself and sat up abruptly. 

_ No time to daydream, Byun. Time to close up. _

Baekhyun slapped himself a few times and began to clean the shop.

* * *

Kyungsoo is stupid. That’s what he is, a stupid panini head. A stupid, coward panini head.

Walking towards his apartment door, he all but dumped the bags he has and thumped his head on the wall. A single word repeated over and over in his head‒ _ coward _ . He’s been planning to ask Baekhyun out. Thought about it hard and long, thought about what kind of date would be the most enjoyable for both of them but especially Baekhyun.

He had it all planned. First, to ask Baekhyun out‒ _ but that just seemed to work well, isn’t it?  _ Kyungsoo thought bitterly. He had this elaborate plan to take Baekhyun to this wonderful restaurant he recently discovered while food hunting. Not too fancy yet not too shabby. He may be best known for his chocolate hunting ways but he is secretly a foodie too. And after that he planned to take him to a laser tag game a few blocks away from the restaurant. He thought that the walk that they would have would be enough to let the food digest and for them to have the chance to talk in the quiet night, the ambiance more than perfect for their date.

He wished to let Baekhyun know this side,  _ all sides  _ of him on their date‒their  _ supposed  _ date but he backed out, chickened out. When he saw Baekhyun acting all the same and oblivious to Kyungsoo’s intentions, he can’t help but be scared. Scared of rejection, the friendship, their banter‒ _ themselves.  _ He wondered what would happen to them after that. What would become of them if Baekhyun rejected his advances, if he agreed. 

The worries and all those thoughts made him wary. The talking or more like teasing they had added to his never ending worries. Lost in his mind, he didn’t even realize that he picked up too many items and already approached Baekhyun. He can’t bring back the items, he’ll look even more stupid so he accepted his fate and bought it even if it was worth more than he expected.

The face Baekhyun made at that time was adorable. His shock and almost confusion made his eyes wider, his nose scrunches, and the head tilting. Everything about Baekhyun is cute and charming. Kyungsoo’s almost embarrassed to say that once again, he was distracted. Being asked what all those items for was totally not on his mind. It’s to his relief that Baekhyun believed that half-assed excuse he gave as an answer.

Kyungsoo madly likes Baekhyun and he wouldn’t stop at nothing to have a chance with him. Unless he thinks about the future, unless he thinks about what could be lost, unless he thinks about Baekhyun’s reaction, unless Baekhyun hates him, unless‒

_ Okay, no, stop! Stop overthinking, Soo. _

Kyungsoo wiggled himself out of his reverie and straightened his back. He needs to go back to the shop tomorrow and finish what he had started.

* * *

He can see the questioning look Baekhyun gave him as soon as he entered the shop. He just nodded his head in response and went straight to the back shelves, trying to hide himself from Baekhyun’s sight.

He didn’t plan this. Not at all. He was going to wing it and see how everything goes there but he still needed an excuse so he took a few things he  _ actually  _ needed‒at this point, he’ll have his stock full for the next five months‒and just prayed to whoever it was out there.

Kyungsoo walked towards Baekhyun and dropped all his items unto the counter. He thanked the Norns that there was no one inside the store at the moment.

“You just shopped yesterday and you need more?” The lavender haired boy asked incredulously as he packed the items. Kyungsoo fought the urge to look embarrassed and looked at him straight on.

“I needed a few more items.” He said in a “duh” tone as if that was the most obvious thing.

“Yeah? That’s unlike you though. Is something wrong?” Baekhyun frowned, the concern lacing his voice almost made Kyungsoo guilty. Shit, he didn’t expect Baekhyun to know his habits to that extent.

“Nope.” He said quickly and that only made the furrow in the other’s brows deepen. He needed to think of an excuse, quickly.

“Are you sure? You even forgot your random fact for today” Kyungsoo froze, he never forgets to give the man his fact of the day.

“Not that I’m complaining because it’s not your obligation to give them but—” 

“Baekhyun, no. You’re right.” Kyungsoo cut off the ramble that’s sure to come out of Baekhyun’s mouth.

“Okay, so maybe I’m struggling a bit with the recipes. It’s a lot and I had trouble with a few things that made me mess up so now I’m buying ingredients again.” He blurted out the excuse, thanking himself that he thought quickly.

“Oh.” 

“Yes, oh. Still, thank you for the concern.” He gave a small grin and took the bags. He was about to leave when Baekhyun stopped him.

“Wait!” Kyungsoo looked back, confusion written all over his face.

“Yeah?” He watched as Baekhyun played with his fingers and bit his lower lip. Kyungsoo tried to look away from the way Baekhyun played with his plump red lips.

“Do you maybe need help?”

“What?” He saw the blush that ran across the man’s face when he replied.

“I’d like to help you. You know, I’ll help you with the things I can do so that there’s less work for you. If you want, of course.” He looked up expectantly at Kyungsoo and he just can’t say no to that face.

_ This is your chance, Soo. Take it, take it, take it. _

The mantra was ringing inside his brain. This was like a gift given to him, a chance for him to have that date.

“Even if I don’t know much about chocolate, I could still cook, kinda. You just need to tell me what to do.” Baekhyun added when Kyungsoo paused, buried in his thoughts.

“No, no, no,” Kyungsoo tried to cut off another ramble but cursed underneath his breath when he saw the sad look slowly overtaking Baekhyun’s face, “Yes, yes! I mean that I agree. You could help.” The way Baekhyun beamed at him made up for the fact that he sounded so panicked when agreeing.

“That’s great!” Baekhyun exclaimed. His happiness bouncing off the store and Kyungsoo could just melt right there and then.

“Yup. So what about tomorrow, then?” He offered.

“Wait, what? Tomorrow?” Kyungsoo can see the flustered look on Baekhyun.

“Yeah. Is something wrong with tomorrow?”

“Nope. I was just surprised? I thought it’ll be like in another week or a few days, you know?” 

“We could but the anniversary’s happening in a few days. You can still back-out though.” Baekhyun immediately shook his head.

“No, no. I’ll come over tomorrow. Just give me your address then I’ll go there.” He gave a piece of paper and a pen. Kyungsoo reached over and wrote his address and phone number.

“Just call or text me when you’re near already.” Kyungsoo is fighting the strong urge to shout and run around, Baekhyun has his number!

“Yep! Will do~” He didn’t expect the lilt in Baekhyun’s voice and he can feel the twitch in his face, the coo threatening to come out of his throat suppressed. He cleared his throat and tried to change the topic.

“So, that applicant yesterday? What happened to him?” He leaned on the counter which made him closer to the man.

“Ah! Right. My boss, Junmyeon, already contacted him! We’ll be two employees here in a few days, I guess.” 

“Huh, let’s just hope he can bear the burden of working with you.” He smirked as he saw the way Baekhyun’s lips pursed, a pout slowly forming.

“Hey! I’m not that bad. Remember, I charmed you into this store!” He humphed. Kyungsoo let out a chuckle and moved away from the counter.

“Sure, tell yourself that. I’ll get going now. I’ll be waiting for your text. Or call. Whatever.” He waved a hand and walked towards the door.

“Thank you for shopping and have a good day, sir!”

Kyungsoo grinned. He looks forward to tomorrow.

* * *

_ Baekhyun: _

_ im near your place. eta a few minutes _

_ Kyungsoo: _

_ okay, you can just knock. i’ll be waiting for you. _

  
  


Baekhyun didn’t expect this at all. He’s now standing at the front door of Kyungsoo’s apartment, staring at the door and wishing that this was just another daydream of his. But no, this is real. He’s in front of Kyungsoo’s door.

He said that offer not having high hopes and most importantly he did that without thinking. Well, he did think but what’s all in his mind was that it was an  _ opportunity, Byun. Take it, take it, take it. Ask him, NOW. _

He’s fucked. Baekhyun doesn’t know what he’ll do in an enclosed space alone with Kyungsoo. Make himself look more stupid? More likely. Admit his feelings out of the blue? Possibly. Make a fool out of himself while admitting his feelings? Definitely.

He wanted to tell the man his pent up emotions but not this way. Baekhyun wanted it to be special and in his own terms. In a situation he could control, not in Kyungsoo’s  _ apartment _ .

_ Well, you’re here now. You brought this to yourself. Own up to it. _

Baekhyun sucked in a breath and knocked. While waiting for Kyungsoo, he started fiddling with his fingers. Nerves visibly showing and his heart beating so fast he can hear it in his ears.

He heard footsteps coming closer so he prepared himself‒stood straight and practiced his smile. The door opened and revealed Kyungsoo in his afternoon glory. He was wearing a plain brown shirt with sweatpants. This is the most casual Kyungsoo has ever been in Baekhyun’s presence.

“Hey. Come on in.” Kyungsoo tilted his head towards his apartment. Baekhyun nodded and gave him a wide smile. Maybe a too wide smile but a smile nonetheless.

“Thanks.” Kyungsoo raised his brow and Baekhyun berated himself.  _ Thanks? What was that?  _ He hissed at himself. His smile almost turned into a wince but he went inside as fast as he can. He hopes that Kyungsoo didn’t see him.

“You can go sit there at the moment. I’ll just prepare the kitchen.” The man waved him to the living room couch. He sat down and looked around the apartment. It’s a spacious one considering the area they’re in. The room he’s in is full of browns and whites. A rustic modern look is what Baekhyun can think of. He snorted as it was so Kyungsoo. 

He moved his focus from the room to the bookshelf that’s beside the television. He stood up and walked towards it. He noticed the abundance of cooking books and confectionery books. There also was a huge collection of some kind called the ‘Hardy Boys’. His eyes sparkled when he saw that Kyungsoo also has the full collection of Dan Brown’s books. Now that he knows, he also has the whole collection. 

He moved to the next shelf, there he can see numerous picture frames and thick books that he guesses are photo albums. Some frames contain old pictures of a little boy with a stuffed chocolate toy that he recognizes as Kyungsoo‒no one has the same owl eyes and heart lips as him‒while some contain newer pictures with Kyungsoo and what he assumes is his family.

He smiled as held one particular picture of baby Kyungsoo. He was hugging his stuffed chocolate and refuses to look at the camera, he was hugging the toy so tight that Baekhyun can see how his hands were the color red. Baby Kyungsoo’s face was scrunched up in a frown, the scornful look making Baekhyun coo and chuckle at the same time. His heart squeezed with all the cuteness.

“What are you looking at?” Baekhyun squeaked and almost let go of the frame when Kyungsoo suddenly appeared behind his back.

“Don’t. Scare. Me. Like that!” His voice was higher than normal as he faced Kyungsoo. The frame clutched to his chest.

Kyungsoo rolled his eyes and extended his hand.

“What’s that?” He moved his hand to signal the other.

“Your baby picture,” he gave the frame, “didn’t know that you were so cute before. What happened to you?” His tone has that teasing lilt to it but deep inside he’s telling himself that  _ he’s still cute, cuter. Dammit. _

The man raised his brow in response, the single move enough to relay his message‒ _ you want to go there, huh? _

Baekhyun gave him an innocent look, tilted his head and pretended to look away from his face. He heard a sigh, the sounds putting back the frame, and footsteps walking away from him.

“Come on. Let’s get started.” He can’t help the genuine smile that blossomed from his face. He followed Kyungsoo and shouted.

“Aye-aye, sir!” 

He heard a soft laugh coming from the kitchen.

* * *

Kyungsoo was kind of nervous. Preparing the kitchen? An excuse to keep himself calm and collected. The kitchen was prepared hours ago. He paced throughout the kitchen. Thinking of ways he can confess and admit that there really isn’t an anniversary, that this was all a scheme for Kyungsoo to admit to his feelings. And that Kyungsoo thinks of this as a date. It’s kinda sad when you think about it. A one-sided date.

When he saw Baekhyun wandering around the living room and looking at his pictures, his heart stuttered, thinking about what Baekhyun thought while looking at his pictures made him self-conscious and for Norns’ sake! He doesn’t act and think like this. So what if Baekhyun looked at his pictures? Those were just baby pics and a few recent pictures but that’s nothing! Baekhyun sees him regularly so that isn’t supposed to be an issue.

Why is he now being self-conscious? Baekhyun’s effect on him hits hard. He can’t believe this. A twenty six year old adult man being self-conscious because his  _ “crush”  _ looked at his pictures, pictures that are mostly from the time that he’s still a baby.

Kyungsoo pinched his arm to ground himself when he reached the kitchen. Baekhyun following closely behind.

“So! Where do we start, oh my sweet sir?” Baekhyun fluttered his eyelashes peeking over Kyungsoo’s shoulder as he stood by the counter containing a bowl and other utensils along with the bags of chocolate.

“Warm this water in that saucepan and use this thermometer to check the temp.” He gave the thermometer to Baekhyun and taught him how to use it.

“Just push this button and it will read the temp automatically. When it reaches around 50 degrees celsius, you can turn it off and put it aside.” Baekhyun listened attentively and nodded. His eyes focused on the saucepan.

“What would you do?” Baekhyun asked. His gaze never leaving the saucepan.

“I’ll weigh all the chocolate and cream then I’ll chop it all up.” The other man nodded and started to move. He opened the tap and started filling the saucepan with water. Kyungsoo also started to work. He used his electric scale to measure all the ingredients needed and put to work.

He took out his handy knife and began chopping the chocolate up when he heard a pleased sound coming from Baekhyun. He raised his head a little to question the noise.

“That sounds so goood. Do you realize that?” Baekhyun closed his eyes, savoring the sounds of chocolate being chopped.

“I know. You just get desensitized after doing it for such a long time.” He replied without taking his sight off his knife and chopping board. Careful not to miss and injure himself.

“You get to do this everytime?,” he moaned. Kyungsoo’s eyes widened and his grip almost loosened, “damn, I wish I was a chocolatier.”

“Focus. Check the temp of that water. I’m almost finished here.” Baekhyun followed his order and used the thermometer to see if the water reached the temperature Kyungsoo said. He took the saucepan of the fire and placed in near Kyungsoo’s station.

Their arms are rubbing together from their closeness, Baekhyun’s heat making him want to just cuddle the man. Kyungsoo gulped. He’s trying to steer himself in and focus at the task at hand.

“What next?” Baekhyun asked.

“Get me that bowl over there and you can transfer the chocolate to it. After that put it over the water and melt it,” Kyungsoo reached over his station to give him a silicone spatula, “use this to mix and melt. I’ll be over there making the cookie for the cream puff.”

Baekhyun took the spatula and quickly followed the given instructions. He was now mixing the chocolate when Kyungsoo chimed in again from where he’s making the dough.

“You’re making the lingots au chocolat while I’ll be making the cookie cream puff. The one you’re making is fairly easy to do since I’ve measured all the things you’ll need.”

“Oh! I’ll be making a separate recipe than yours? Cool!” Kyungsoo gave him a smile and nodded.

“Yep. Just tell me when you’re finished so I can instruct you what to do next.” Baekhyun hummed as an answer and they both started to work.

* * *

The couple was immersed in their work but the both of them can feel the domesticity that is in the air. The hands brushing together when they’re both reaching for something. The way their sides are pressed together in their workstations. Kyungsoo’s guiding hands on top of Baekhyun’s when he needs to teach the other the proper way to fold.

Kyungsoo was in heaven. This is better than what he had planned. The both of them doing something that’s been the reason of how they met? This is like one big homage to their first encounter. Chocolate bringing them together.

Maybe he should thank his former store for being subpar. He really should.

“Hey, Soo.” Baekhyun poked his side. This is also one new development. Baekhyun calling him by his name. This might be the first time Baekhyun called him by his name.

“Do you like have a special egg?” Kyungsoo raised his brow at this.

“What? You always talk about how everything should be a great quality product before they reach your kitchen so I assume that you have like some kind of special egg.” Baekhyun finished and Kyungsoo just stares at him. They’re currently in the living room waiting for the cream puff to finish baking. 

They’re sitting side by side on the sofa. Netflix playing on the tv as they decided to kill some time while waiting.

“It’s just egg.” Kyungsoo deadpans and Baekhyun just suddenly burst out laughing. He was laughing so hard that he’s clutching his stomach in pain and started to sway a little.

“O-oh my god! That face. Your face!” He continued laughing, loud snorts echoing in the spacious apartment. It was contagious, Kyungsoo slowly started to have a stupid smile on his face and started chuckling.

Chuckling turned into laughter and the both of them can’t seem to stop. Pausing every now and then to just stare at each other’s faces then Baekhyun laughing again when looking at his face. They’re both squished together now by how they keep on swaying and shaking with joy.

“Oh no. I-I don’t want to laugh anymore. Please!” Baekhyun said in between giggles. His laughing mellowing out to giggles. 

_ Giggles! _

Kyungsoo was the first to calm down while he was still giggling. Kyungsoo can feel Baekhyun vibrating on his side. His hands covering his mouth and eyes closing up by how he crinkles it.

It was all beautiful. Kyungsoo decided that this is it.  _ He  _ is it. Kyungsoo shifted in his seat, placed his hands on Baekhyun’s cheek then  _ squeezed.  _ This just made Baekhyun giggle again. The soft sounds making Kyungsoo groan.

“Do you know how beautiful you are?” Baekhyun froze. Eyes looking straight at Kyungsoo’s

“W-what?” He stuttered, the blush was spreading across his cheeks now.

“I said, do you know how beautiful you are?” Baekhyun was full on red, his cheeks getting warm under Kyungsoo’s hands.

“I‒ Are you okay, Soo?” That small voice with that nickname made Kyungsoo let out another groan and threw himself back hastily on the couch. His arm covering his eyes.

“Soo?” He can feel Baekhyun moving to take a peek at him. He’s leaning over Kyungsoo and with only a small move, both of them would be flush together.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo whispered and he felt the other stiffen.

“Hey,” Baekhyun whispered back, “I have one fact for you. Did you know that that was the first time you called me by my name?” The soft manner he talked made Kyungsoo remove his arm from his face and bent his head forward.

He’s now face to face with a blushing Baekhyun. Their bodies so close he can feel the warmth emanating from him. He took notice of the way Baekhyun is grasping the couch’s cover in his hands. He took notice of the way Baekhyun is staring right through his soul. It was as if everything didn’t matter anymore. Just him and Baekhyun on this couch.

He tentatively moved his arm to hold Baekhyun’s waist. He watched as Baekhyun’s eyes followed his movements, not wanting to do something that the other won’t like but all Baekhyun does is move so that his hand is now laying flush against his waist.

“You could also say so yourself. Today is also the first time you called me by my name.” Kyungsoo can feel the warm air that came from Baekhyun as he chuckled.

“Yeah. I know that,  _ sir _ .” He wiggled his eyebrows to emphasize his teasing remark.

“Baekhyun.” Kyungsoo shifted so that Baekhyun is now practically straddling him.

“What is this? Hmm?” Baekhyun chose that moment to snuggle Kyungsoo’s neck and sigh in relief. His arms snaked around Kyungsoo and his hands lay flat against his back.

“Isn’t it obvious, Soo?” He whispered. The air tickled Kyungsoo’s neck, making him shudder.

“I like you.” Kyungsoo said it once and for all. His right hand joining the other in holding Baekhyun’s waist, pressing him closer, his grip tightening.

Baekhyun removed his arms from Kyungsoo and instead touched the firm grip the other had around him, ultimately getting it loose but still there. He leaned back to look at the man properly. Kyungsoo furrowed his brows, lips pursed, and nose scrunched up. Baekhyun just cooed at his face. He remembered the picture.

“What are you cooing for?” The annoyed tone made Baekhyun giggle and pinch the man’s nose.

“I like you, too. Idiot.” He leaned forward and kissed Kyungsoo’s forehead. The both of them sighed. Happy in each other’s arms, they stayed right there. Similar thoughts running in their minds. Happy, content,  _ loved _ . 

This little activity they had was not planned, this was not how they wanted to confess to each other but it was perfect. It was everything they could’ve wished for. The both of them in an embrace. Relishing in each other’s warmth and presence.

“Since how long?” Kyungsoo asked, breaking the silence.

“I don’t know. It just happened. What about you?” Baekhyun’s voice was muffled by Kyungsoo’s clothing. His face still pressed against the man’s neck.

“I don’t know.” Kyungsoo replied softly. His hands starting to card through Baekhyun’s lavender hair.

“See? We just don’t know” The man under him hummed and just basked in the silence and domesticity they were in.

Until it was broken by Baekhyun abruptly leaning back and standing up.

“Oh shit! Soo, the cream puff! We left it! Oh shit” He immediately went to the kitchen and Kyungsoo hurriedly followed.

_ Dammit. How could I forget the cream puff. What a waste. _

“It’s no use Baek, they’re burned.” Kyungsoo empathetically told his now lover. _ Lover, that has a nice ring to it. _ He smiled to himself and went behind Baekhyun to hug him from behind while the other was failing to salvage the cream puffs.

“But the cream puffs!” Baekhyun whined and turned around to face Kyungsoo, a pout sat beautifully on his face. Kyungsoo fought the urge to kiss that pout away.  _ Patience. _

“It’s fine. I’d choose cuddling you over those cream puffs any time of the day.” Kyungsoo loved the way the other blushed profusely.

“But! They’re for your parents” Baekhyun still insisted but all he received was a laugh.

“What? Did I miss something?” You can hear the pout in his voice. It was torture for Kyungsoo. It’s too adorable.

“There is no anniversary, Baek.” He watched as his lover’s face went from confusion, understanding, and pure mischief.

“Too smitten, are you not?” Baekhyun hugged Kyungsoo back and began to sway them side by side. Cream puffs forgotten at the side.

Kyungsoo just huffed and leaned closer. His eyes asking for permission. Baekhyun waggled his brows and pouted exaggeratedly. Kyungsoo snorted.

“Go ahead. I know you want it.” He smirked and continued wiggling his brows when he was stopped by the feeling of something soft on his lips. Kyungsoo gave him a quick peck on the lips.

“That was nice. Do it again.” Baekhyun asked. Pouting again. Kyungsoo did it again. And again. And again and again and again. He peppered Baekhyun’s face with kisses, the giggles not helping his case. 

Baekhyun was trying to avoid his lips but he was trapped in Kyungsoo’s arms. His giggles never subsided and was repeatedly bombarded with kisses. The both of them continued on for minutes until Kyungsoo got tired. 

Kyungsoo sighed and embraced Baekhyun. His hands on his waist while Baekhyun’s head was snuggled comfortably along the crook of his neck. Baekhyun gave his neck a few kisses before settling down.

They stayed like that in the kitchen, swaying and exchanging sweet words and kisses in between and they thought,

_ Ah. This really is the sweet release. _

**Author's Note:**

> Whooo! It's done! Did you like it? I'm sorry if it feels rushed or anything. tbh i don't really like the ending that much? I still hope you enjoyed it though! The amount of times i got confused between using cacao or cocoa was ahhhh >< if you notice a mistake, please do point it out! i wouldn't mind and i'd appreciate it. Constructive criticism is also very much welcome~ Here are the links for the recipes and all that jazz.
> 
> lingots au chocolat- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=nZanwlPNc_o  
> choco cookie cream puff- https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=R5wM0PjSESI&t=589s


End file.
